Abyssal The Etherling
|} Basic Info Abyssal The Etherling is a sonic fan character. He is an anthropomorphic blue etherling, but has a hedgehog form he uses in public. Abyssal came to mobius to find the etherling's 'lost prince' (Or Kato the Etherling ) and bring him back to their homeland in exchange for his sister, Abagail, to be spared from Fury's wrath. What was first unknown to Abyssal is that Fury plans to kill Kato once he returns and that Fury has actually already done so to his sister. After he realised this, Abyssal swore to find Kato and warn him of his father's plans. However, because of Kato's changing appearance and that Abyssal only knows him as the 'lost prince' he has not yet found Kato. Meanwhile, Abyssal works at a coffee shop diguised as a blue hedgehog to pay for rent and buy food goods. Abyssal is very serious and conducts himself in a formal gentlemen-like manner, he believes in a strong sense of moral conduct and has a regal essance to him. He is very well-mannered, blends well into mobian culture but can be seen as posh or too up-tight. Powers/Abilities Abyssal is a level 1 Etherling and as such relies on his own training and strength rather than power. He can only morph into one other thing; he knew this at an early age so waited until there was something he really had to morph into regualry. When he arrived in mobius he decided that that would be his hedgehog form. He can also only stay in his hedgehog form for 2 hours max. or he would be stuck as one forever, so every 1 and a half hours he sneaks off to demorph and morph again. On top of that his morph isn't perfect and still retains aspects from his Etherling form, like yellow pupils. In his Etherling form he can use telepathy and uses this way to speak due to him having no mouth. In this form he is extremely tall and is very strong. In both forms Abyssal has a photographic memory so he remembers every little detail of what he sees. He is also trained in karate and various other forms of martial arts. He uses his tail when in Etherling form to hit his foes with his tail swinging at a max of 80km per hour. In his Etherling form he has no need to eat food (nor can he because hello- no mouth!!!) instead he gets energy from emotional impulses others give off. Abyssal hates this because if he ends up being around an angry person it leaves a foul taste, same with other nagtive emotions. Abyssal instead enjoys snacking on tea and biscuits with strawberry jam scones or toast. Relationships 'Romantic' He has no girlfriend yet,but I do not mind you having a character with a crush on him or something ^__^ 'Non-Romantic' Fury: Abyssal hates Fury for tricking him and killing his sister, not only that he is a tyrannical ruler with no regard for other's well-being. As such, Abyssal would do anything to overthrow him. 'Kato: ' Abyssal, despite not knowing Kato holds him at a very high regard because he is royalty and he knows Kato is obviously a threat to Fury. Backstory Abyssal grew up in the lower social class due to him and his family begin the lowest level an Etherling can be, as such he and his family grew up in extreme poverty. Due to this, when his mother was stricken with an illness they could not afford any treatment. Abyssal at a young age took it upon himself to help his family, especially his mother, in any way possible. Abyssal started working full time at the royal castle starting as a mere cleaner, but slowly climbed the ranks and within two years had become King Fury's personal butler. He, by the king's side witnessed cruel actions and how with a savage laugh Fury would gladly push forward merciless punishments and laws. Abyssal did not speak up however, as he had his family's best interest in mind, knowing his opinion would mean nothing to Fury and would surely result in death. During his time as the king's butler Abyssal would also hear rumors and even mentions from the king himself of a prince, Abyssal one night searched through the old library for any books recounting a son. Abyssal searched for hours, but only came across one book, within it's glossary near the end of the list something was scribbled out. Abyssal flipped to the back of the book to find it, but only found five or so ripped out pages. "He's hiding something, I just know it." Abyssal muttered and closed the book. The next week, Abyssal could finally afford to take his mother to a doctors, but when the check-up was finished Abyssal was given the news that the illness was terminal, therefore not treatable. After a few short months, his mother died leaving him and his sister alone as his father was working in a far off land. It was the next day he had a very unusual conversation with Fury, as soon as Fury began to speak Abyssal knew something was wrong. Fury often never really cared about him and only gave Abyssal orders. Fury started talking about how he heard Abyssal's mother died and sent his sympathies, however there was a mocking tone to his voice, a definite insincerity. He continued and as he did Abyssal's heart dropped, "It would be a real shame if you lost your sister as well. How old is she? 8?" Fury threatened Abyssal, commanding him to go to mobius and retrieve Kato, his son as he was merely lost and Fury missed him dearly. Abyssal knew he was lying, but nodded, "And you'll let her go?" Fury smiled, "Promise." He hissed. After he arrived in mobius, Abyssal was wondering what Kato looked like, so using a phone Fury gave him he called Fury to check. As the phone rung, a maid picked up. "Yes hello?" She said timidly, obviously very nervous. "Oh, uh this is Abyssal, I'm here to talk to King Fury?" The maid's voice tone changed into something more sympathetic and kind, "Ah, yes. Sorry for your loss. I heard about your sister... Well I saw her... Being... Well..." She trailed off and Abyssal felt the colour drain from his face, "What?! What happened?!" He cried and the maid gasped, "You didn't know?! Fury he-" The phone suddenly hung up. Abyssal tried redialing, but the phone reported as disconnected. Abyssal felt tears roll down his face and crushed the phone, "I will find this prince, and will take down Fury... For Abigail." Gallery Abyssal.png|Base By Black-Nocturne Abyssal 2.png Abyssal 1.png Oceania.png Category:Good Category:Other Category:Etherlings Category:Male Category:Psychic Powers Category:Physic Powers